


Kaiser Mode

by LadyOfSparrows



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM Scene, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, I'm a serious writer, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Restraints, Roleplay, Tagging as I go, idk y'all gotta help me tag now, sexy sexy roleplay, what is a smut, working out your issues in the bedroom is totally safe and healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSparrows/pseuds/LadyOfSparrows
Summary: They met fourteen years ago. They started dating nine years ago. They were intimate for the first time four years ago.All the Chosen have grown up, and Daisuke and Ken have grown up hand in hand. Unfortunately, it's still not possible to find therapists who specialize in Digital World based trauma. Fortunately, Daisuke has an idea he'd love to try that could also maybe, just maybe, help Ken out a bit with his guilt complex.Not to say that it goes smoothly.Tl;dr Daisuke suggests Ken doms him in the bedroom like the Kaiser!him would've in the Digital World.
Relationships: 02 Chosen Children Friendships, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Literally have never written this ship before and I feel so mainstream lmao. But I had this idea and it wouldn't shut up so here we are, even if my other fic is eternally sporadic and I'm currently in grad school for writing and just wrote/revised 50+ pages of work and critiqued 80+ pages of other people's :) 
> 
> But like, hey, I wasn't gonna turn this thing in and it really wanted writing. Not kidding when I say I banged this out the past two nights and there's minimal editing, which I might change, but I'm hoping it's clear enough what's happening. See the end notes for a bit more explanation. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally have never written this ship before and I feel so mainstream lmao. But I had this idea and it wouldn't shut up so here we are, even if my other fic is eternally sporadic and I'm currently in grad school for writing and just wrote/revised 50+ pages of work and critiqued 80+ pages of other people's :)
> 
> But like, hey, I wasn't gonna turn this thing in and it really wanted writing. Not kidding when I say I banged this out the past two nights and there's minimal editing, which I might change, but I'm hoping it's clear enough what's happening. See the end notes for a bit more explanation. Have fun!

When they met, Ken considered him the enemy. 

Enemy morphed to Jogress partner, to friend, to the one person his heart could beat in sync with. 

After the Alphamon encounter, after finally waking from comas, months edged by and fear filled Ken’s heart. It was familiar, and he hated it. Forget _ his _life— he couldn’t lose someone else. He couldn’t lose Daisuke. 

They started dating in high school. Takeru and Miyako had been running a bet on who would confess: Takeru for Daisuke, Miyako for Ken. 

Miyako won 5,000 yen, a grin of pure triumph on her face as Takeru slapped a bill in her hand with a long-suffering sigh. Daisuke chased after her, face flushed, demanding they hand it over. “For our date! Let me pay for dinner!” 

Ken’s face flushed then, too. 

They roomed together in undergraduate school. They made love for the first time on graduation day. Daisuke only took the lead after much prodding, but they ended that night laughing and breathless and bright. 

Ken was still studying. Daisuke was building his fledgling ramen cart business. Their apartment was a one-bedroom, with an extra loft bed in the living area for their Digimon partners. 

They entered their mid-twenties together, hand in hand, finally adults, finally ready to face their own world and not only the Digital one. 

And still, his nightmares didn’t cease. He feared they never would. 

At first, he thought Daisuke was teasing him. Ken laughed uneasily at the proposal before carefully brushing it off. 

“I’m serious, ya know,” Daisuke said after Ken’s silence settled, his head propped on his right fist, body inches away from Ken’s own as they relaxed in bed. 

Ken was retching over their toilet in three seconds flat. When gentle hands gathered his hair, Ken jerked away. “Don’t,” he gasped, “don’t— don’t, I can’t—” 

“Hey. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m sorry. Ken, please.” 

“No! You don’t— don’t apologize, _ no _, you don’t understand, just— stay away from me! I’m not— I don’t— ” His eyes wrenched shut, tears leaking out at the corners as he spat more bile. He was relieved not to see the look on Daisuke’s face. 

“_ Ken _. I’m still sorry, whether you want it or not. I didn’t mean… I just thought it might be fun.” 

He tried to laugh, but all that emerged was a strangled sob. “Fun? How— how can you even _ stand _me, Daisuke? After all I did? I’m— I was a monster!” 

_ You ever think about getting all Kaiser-mode in bed? _

Daisuke inhaled sharply, but didn’t reply. Ken heard his boyfriend clamber upright, root through the cupboard and run the sink for several seconds, before kneeling back down by his side. “Washcloth,” he said, holding it towards Ken. 

He took it as he slumped away from the toilet, swiping angrily at his face. Neither spoke for some time. 

“You’re not a monster,” Daisuke said, voice gentler than it had any right to be. “You were never a monster. You did bad things, yeah. But you were a _ kid _, and they were using your hurt, and— please stop shaking your head? Ken, look at me.” 

He did. 

“I didn’t say it right. I’m sorry. I hurt you and I was dumb and I’m sorry. You’re not a monster. Can I try to explain it better?” 

He nodded. Ken was too tired to fight back on this. All of him ached. 

“I just meant… I was trying to ask if you wanted to be dominant in bed? And it came out really wrong. I meant, I mean, if you wanted to, maybe you could be kinda commanding? Maybe like… tell me to kneel and stuff. I know it’s different, it’s so different, it was a bad comparison, forget I ever mentioned anything.” 

Ken’s face remained blank as Daisuke blushed and hurried through his speech, but inside he was reeling. Not an accusation; a request. An invitation? “Dai…” 

“It was just a dumb idea! Forget it. I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

“Fairly certain I was the one doing the hurting,” Ken muttered. He held up a hand for silence before Daisuke could start again. “Do you want me to be demanding like that?” 

“Don’t push yourself, it’s dumb, I wasn’t thinking it through.” 

“Dai, we talked about this, you’re not dumb. Do you _ want _me to act like that? Just, an act?” 

“Kinda? But only if you do too!” 

“I don’t know if I can,” Ken said, “_ but _, if it’s really something that would make you happy, we could. Try.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Daisuke. It’s okay. We can try. I just— I never want to hurt you again.” 

“I know.” 

Daisuke pulled Ken close that night and tried to ignore his partner’s trembling. _ Idiot. You fucking idiot. _ Ken’s face was so _ terrified _earlier. Terrified, and with enough self-loathing in his eyes it reminded Daisuke of those years where he had put lit cigarettes out against his own skin. 

He tightened his arms around Ken. He didn’t brush his fingers near Ken’s waistband, where he knew the scars clustered. _ Stupid _. 

He’d made mentions here and there, but never told Ken the extent to which his Kaiser persona had featured in many an adolescent wet dream. And obviously Daisuke didn’t want that as his boyfriend— he wanted _ Ken _, as he was, the kindest soul he’d ever known— but he’d be lying to himself if he said the idea wasn’t really hot. 

Daisuke had gotten the idea from one of Yamato’s ex-bandmates. The one who apparently wore that collar all the time, and not just onstage. And it wasn’t like he wanted _ that _, either, but a few internet searches away from prying eyes cleared up what he did want. 

He wasn’t one to keep his mouth shut, but he’d avoided the subject for years. Initially because he didn’t want Ken to think he was a freak. Mostly because he didn’t want Ken to _ freak out _ like he just had on their bathroom floor. He still carried so much guilt, even though over a decade had passed. Even though he’d been a scared, manipulated kid, who thought he was playing a game. 

That was why Daisuke finally decided to mention it, actually. Because this would be just a game, just for fun, where nobody would suffer or get hurt against their will. He thought it might help. 

He’d never been as good with words as his other teammates. 

Hikari almost choked on her hot chocolate when Ken told her what Daisuke had asked him. 

They were at their favorite cafe, Ken having texted her the morning after the conversation to say he could use a friend. While he doubted Hikari had ever had a similar incident, of all his fellow Chosen, she most understood the darkness. 

“He _ what _?” 

“Yes. In relation to, um, bedroom activities.” 

“So like, a kink thing?” 

Ken shrugged, his hands tightening around his own mug of tea. “Seems so. I just didn’t know what to say.” 

“I’m sure,” Hikari said, running her napkin along the rim of her mug. “Ken-kun, why are you telling me this? Not that I mind, but this isn’t an area I know much about. Miya-chan was interested at one point while we were dating, but it wasn’t my thing.” 

He grinned at that, somehow not surprised. “That’s not the part I want to talk about.” 

She glanced up sharply at that. “You know he didn’t mean to imply… whatever it is you’re thinking of, right?” 

“Of course he didn’t. But it still…” 

“I know,” she sighed, putting down her napkin. “Ken-kun. I can’t tell you how to feel. Are you interested in doing this? You know _ I _ don’t care either way. Forget Dai-kun for a minute. If the answer is yes, it shouldn’t be only for him. And if the answer is no, is it because you’re _ not _interested, or because you can’t stop feeling guilty?” 

Ken rubbed at his temples. “Hikari-chan, I know this is exactly why I came to you, but did you have to go right for the jugular?” 

“If I didn’t, why even bother telling me?” 

“I’m scared.” He was silent for a moment, and as always, grateful Hikari didn’t try to fill it. Gathering his thoughts, Ken continued, “I’m scared of wanting it. I’m scared it will feel too good. I don’t want to be that person ever again. We all know I can’t forgive myself, but if I hurt him again, I’ll be beyond worth forgiving.” 

“You’d stop if he said stop, right?” 

“Of course!” 

“Then I mean, if he’s asking you to, er, humiliate him or whatever, you’re not actually hurting him unless you keep going when he says not to. And I _ know _you would never, Ken-kun. Now stop looking like you just accidentally kicked a puppy and finish your tea.” 

Miyako burst into hysterical laughter when Daisuke mumbled about what he’d done. 

They were in Takeru’s apartment, Miyako in front of a computer as she did whatever on Takeru’s fancy Chosen Children International blogging thing. He didn’t read code. 

Takeru stuck his head in at the sudden noise. “Please tell me you didn’t just destroy my website.” 

“If I had, I’d have a backup. No, _ someone _here made a move on Ken-kun I should’ve made a bet with you about.” 

“_ Miyako _!” 

Eyebrows raised, Takeru went into the room proper. “What, proposal? I thought we made that bet already.” 

“I didn’t propose,” Daisuke groaned, head in his hands. “I asked him to go Kaiser mode on me in bed.” 

“That’s kind of a proposal of some sort,” Takeru said with a smirk. “Wild guess he didn’t take it that well?” 

“Not at all.” 

Miyako pulled her hands away from the keyboard, swivel chair turning to face the two boys. “Wait, what? Why? Is he still— oh.” 

“I don’t know what to do! I feel like a total jerk.” 

“He’s perfectly capable of refusing, you know. What’s the big deal about a question? But yeah, I’m sure it brought up memories.” 

“What Takeru said. I mean, I once asked Hika-chan to try a thing with me, we did, wasn’t her thing, we stopped.” 

“You got kinky with Hikari-chan!?” 

Takeru was sputtering with laughter. “Wait, she didn’t mention that at all! Oh my god, I’m teasing her later.” 

“Shit, she didn’t? I figured you would know.” 

“Nope. We’re _ perfectly _vanilla.” 

Daisuke glared at them both. “I don’t want to hear either of you talking about this. I’m conflicted here, help a guy out!” 

“Dai-kun, if you didn’t want this reaction, you should’ve gone to Iori.” 

“Too weird. I know we’re all adults now but Iori-kun’s still, like, a _ baby _.” 

“I mean, he’s kinda sex-repulsed, too, so better you didn’t,” Takeru pointed out. “But why are you in my room having this discussion with Miyako-chan? What advice can we give here?” 

“Well… It wasn’t the sexy part I’m worried about anyways. He called himself a monster again. I thought we’d moved on.” 

Miyako frowned, fully putting the keyboard aside and turning off the monitor screen. “That’s not unexpected, considering the subject matter. Did you call it ‘Kaiser mode’?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Dude, of course he’d flip out. I stopped hating him years ago, but I’m fairly certain Ken-san never stopped hating himself. Sure, I punched him in the face, but you saw that ‘deepest desire’ of his. He wanted to torture himself to death when we were kids. That doesn’t just go away.” 

Daisuke buried his head in his hands. “I’m such a fucking idiot.” 

“Uh, Dai-kun. The phrasing was shitty but you’re only an idiot if you don’t talk about it with him again. Like, when you’re both calmer.” 

He hated it when Miyako was being a voice of reason. 

“Ken, can we talk a—” 

“I want to try it.” 

“O-oh. You’re sure? I don’t want to pressure you into it, I never meant to imply anything, you know that, right?” 

Ken nodded, chewing on his lip for a moment. “But you need to tell me when it stops being fun. Safe-words, and stuff.” 

“You— yes, of course.” 

“And we’re making limits lists.” 

“We— what? Babe, did you do _ research _?” 

His furious blush was answer enough, but Ken nodded again. “Not tonight, though. And not the rest of the weekend. I don’t want our partners around for this.” 

“Oh, yeah, no way. I’m not explaining this to V.” Daisuke didn’t even want to consider Ken explaining what they were gonna be doing to Wormmon. “But you want to try it?”

“Mhmm.” 

“I need to hear you say it.” 

“Yes, Daisuke. I— I want to try it. Not only for you.” 

Daisuke released a breath he’d been holding for hours. “Okay. Cool. Uh. Yeah. Thank you.” 

Ken could see how excited Daisuke was about this. He hoped his own expression didn’t show the apprehension building in his gut as he skimmed over his boyfriend’s list. 

Some of the stuff Daisuke was interested in seemed very unsafe. And some of it hit a little too close to childhood memories. 

Some of it excited him, too, and he wished with all his might that it didn’t. _ You’re not despicable when Daisuke is asking you for this and you have fun, too. _ His reasoning still felt hollow.

Daisuke had listed plenty of things he wanted to try. Begging. Having his hair pulled. Being humiliated in a variety of ways, several that made Ken’s skin heat up. Calling him Master. Playing out defiance. Restraints. 

In comparison, Ken’s list was nothing but _ don’ts _, all in relation to things he couldn’t do to Daisuke. 

No intelligence-related insults. No bodily harm that would result in scarring or hinder movement beyond a day or two of soreness. Nothing with a blade involved. Riding crops were a maybe, but for now, whips were off-limits. 

The gears in his brain ground to a halt on the end of Daisuke’s list. He’d circled “Yes” for collars, and had starred it with a little note at the bottom to clarify. _ As like, a human Evil Ring. Not that it would work as one, just look like/be treated like one? _

His mouth was dry. “Dai…” 

“Yeah? I know you’re worrying about my safety, but is there anything _ you _want to try?” Daisuke finally looked up from Ken’s list after several seconds of silence. “What did I do.” 

“Evil Ring?” 

“Shit. Um, yeah?” 

“Even if I could still make one, I _ can’t _ . I can’t do it. I can’t— put that awful metal _ thing _on you, fuck, Dai I can’t—“ 

Daisuke was hovering next to him by the time the first tears fell. “Hey. It’s fine. We won’t. I’m sorry I brought it up.” 

“I— I don’t even know if it’s safe to bring one of those things into our world, or what it would _ do _ to you, or if it could ever come off unless we _ broke it _ off, and that would hurt you, if it was on your throat it could _ kill _you, what— what…“ 

“Babe, Ken. Breathe. Breathing exercises. Inhale. That’s not what I meant. Exhale. I meant like, black leather, not… Inhale. Not an actual Evil Ring. Just a normal collar. Exhale. That we could like, carve digimoji into. But forget it. Inhale?” 

“I-I’m okay. We’re okay. I misunderstood. Still tabling it for now. Just give me a minute?” 

“Of course. Take your time.” 

Ken nodded, closing his eyes and continuing to breathe. When his heart began to beat normally again, he said, “There’s some stuff on yours we can do. Did you ask me something before?” 

“What you wanted to try?” 

“Right.” Opening his eyes, Ken looked at his boyfriend and gave him a shaky smile. “I’d been thinking about ultimatums. Like, making you pick between some of your ideas in one of these defiant scenarios you listed. Call me, uh, Master or I hit you. Stuff.” 

Ken was fairly certain that was the least eloquent statement to ever leave his mouth, but Daisuke was staring at him like he’d just spoken wedding vows. “That sounds really hot,” Daisuke whispered. 

He almost restrained his grin, but decided to let it spread across his face. If only so Daisuke could see he wasn’t the only excited one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is likely to go up to E in a chapter or two. I've never written smut and any sex stuff is gonna be minimal/undetailed, but it's gonna be fairly erotic all the same.
> 
> I'm using Japanese names and fucking around with everyone's honorifics usage as I please. I'm adding tags as stuff happens, including characters who appear in-work.
> 
> Yes, Hikari and Miyako dated in the past. Yes, Hikari and Takeru are currently together, and are on and off sometimes but definitely on as of now. Yes, I made Iori sex-repulsed and ace, leave me alone. Yes, I did reference puppy-kicking on purpose, because I'm horrible.
> 
> And yes, both boys are gonna have a good time, but maybe Ken's gonna dom drop hardcore first :)


	2. Sexy, Sexy Roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy so. This is baby's first smut. It's not. That detailed. Because I freaked out tryna type stuff about orgasms. So mostly it's, in my opinion, some pretty damn hot kinky foreplay. 
> 
> And Ken being anxious later because like, that's what he does. 
> 
> Anyways, this is now officially in the Explicit bracket. Proceed as such.

_ Fuck _ . Daisuke was done for, and they’d hardly even begun. 

Daisuke was already naked, and his arms were neatly bound behind his back. He’d been kneeling on their bedroom floor, watching the minutes tick by. They agreed to an hour, which started at 11pm when Ken meticulously tied his boyfriend up. He’d parted after fussing about how Daisuke’s arms felt, with a kiss on his temple and a promise to return soon. It was now 11:12. 

Ken had gone into the bathroom wearing boxers and bearing a rather large shopping bag. That wasn’t how he returned. A shiver swept through him the moment Ken emerged. They’d agreed on this setup, but Daisuke hadn’t actually seen the clothes Ken picked up before that moment. 

A pair of tinted glasses that was eerily similar to those Daisuke still remembered shattering to pixels. Black gloves; they looked soft. Dark jeans. A deep gray coat that fell to Ken’s mid-calf, buckled from neck to thigh in front and flaring out long in back, in a way that was very reminiscent of a cape. And an extremely beautiful pair of black leather boots. 

Ken was still tugging at his gloves. Daisuke made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, hoping to draw his boyfriend’s attention to say how  _ hot  _ he looked. Ken raised his head, a sharp frown on his features, and though his eyes were hidden, Daisuke felt pinned by that gaze. 

“Who said you could make noise?” 

_ Oh _ . Shit. He was already hard. 

“Well  _ answer me _ now.” That tone,  _ fuck _ . 

“N-no one.” His voice was high and tight in his throat. 

Ken’s smirk was full of wickedness, in a way it hadn’t been in years. “Then  _ don’t _ .” 

His brain short-circuited. 

Ken strode forward, and some part of Daisuke that was acting as observer rather than participant considered how much more menacing those steps would sound on tile or wood instead of carpet. Something for later. 

Because then Ken’s hand made a fist in his hair, and his gaze was dragged upwards. They were close enough now that Daisuke could see the flash of concern in Ken’s eyes, and he answered the silent question with a breathless whisper: “Green.” 

Some of the tension left Ken’s shoulders, and then his eyes shifted towards cruelty as he tightened his grip. “What did I just say about noise?” 

Daisuke’s mouth was dry. He swallowed and said nothing. They held eye contact for a moment, before Daisuke forced his gaze downwards. 

“Good boy,” Ken crooned, loosening his hold in Daisuke’s hair, and petting his scalp before letting go entirely. He stepped back, straightening to his full height— shit Ken was so tall, it was more noticeable when Daisuke was on his knees— and slowly circled behind Daisuke’s back. 

When he craned his neck to follow, Ken backhanded him. Ken’s knuckle on his cheek was hardly more than a rough tap, but the suddenness of it made him snap his head back forward all the same. 

“Keep your eyes on your knees, where they belong.” 

His heartbeat was rabbity, but Daisuke did as he was told. Suddenly his bondage felt much tighter, as he stared down at an erection rapidly growing painful and in desperate want of attention. 

“There you go, pet,” a voice whispered by his ear. Ken’s breath was warm and ticklish and oh fuck he was doomed. A whimper rose in his throat, and he clamped it down as best he could. 

When Ken next spoke, it was from somewhere much higher than Daisuke’s ear. Shit how tall was he again? 

“We might as well get some house rules out of the way now, hm? Don’t respond. I will specify when you’re allowed to speak.” 

There was a swishing noise, followed by a light snap that was likely against Ken’s glove. It repeated three times. Daisuke’s blood rushed in his ears. 

“Your purpose now is to obey. You will be punished as I see fit when you fail to do so. Do you understand? Answer.” 

“Yes.” 

“You are to thank me for whatever I do to you. You exist for  _ me _ . You are  _ mine _ . Do you understand? Answer.” 

“Yes.” 

This time, the snapping sound coincided with a sharp sting on Daisuke’s shoulder. He yelped. 

“No. Think. Try again.” 

The sting helped him focus. Daisuke blinked away the reflexive tears, then said, “Yes. Thank you.” 

“Very good. That’s not so hard now, is it?” 

Daisuke wasn’t sure if he should answer, but when the seconds ticked by his heart fluttered ever most insistently in his chest. 

Ken continued, and Daisuke relaxed the smallest bit. 

“It is rude to address your betters without a proper title. Do you know mine? You may guess.” 

Daisuke was fairly certain he knew the correct answer, but he started with a different one. “No, s-sir?” 

Ken hit the other shoulder this time. Daisuke flinched, but didn’t make a sound. He liked the second tingly ache, feeling symmetrical. 

“Color?” 

It took a moment. “Green.” 

“Fine. Allow me to show you kindness. It’s ‘Master.’ Nothing else will suffice. Understood?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Ken’s hand was in his hair again, and Daisuke’s head was wrenched back to look at his boyfriend’s hidden eyes. 

“No. You forgot something important. Try again.” 

“Thank you, Master.” Ken dropped his hold, and Daisuke repeated “Thank you, Master,” as his neck become his own once more. 

“ _ Very _ good. What a quick learner you are.” 

The jolt that sent through him was too much. “Okay yellow, dammit, touch me already!”

Ken was on his knees in front of Daisuke in seconds, riding crop aside and taking off his gloves. “Do you want me to untie you? Do you want me to stop acting? Are you dizzy? Can you feel your arms?” 

“Yes, no, no, yes, just— fuck,  _ please  _ just touch me.” 

Ken tugged at the knot, and already Daisuke’s ropes were nearly undone. “In character?” 

“Yes!” 

Ken’s hands were already on him, guiding him off his knees and onto his back before finally landing on his dick. He bucked into it, a needy whine escaping him. Ken tightened his hold, then stopped. 

“What did I just teach you?” 

Daisuke squirmed. “Master, thank you Master, please, I need—  _ fuck _ !” 

Ken’s fingers had no right to feel that good. 

“Yes. You owe me your gratitude later. Now finish yourself.” 

It took Daisuke a moment to process why Ken leaned back and removed his hands after a parting fondle to his balls. 

“Go on. I freed your hands. Give me what you want.” 

Well. If the way Ken whispered that wasn’t enough to make him come, nothing ever would be. 

Daisuke lay there for a moment, panting in the afterglow, before raising his head to look at his silent boyfriend. 

“Uh… Master?” 

“No. I think we’re done with that part for the night.” Ken took off the sunglasses, his eyes finally meeting Daisuke’s own before glancing at the clock. 11:51pm. 

Before Ken could say anything more, Daisuke was up on his knees and pushing his boyfriend down. 

“Dai? What are you doing?” 

“I was thinking I unzip your jeans and make sure you have a good time too. I can not, though?” 

Ken’s shoulders stiffened, but gradually he dropped his guard and relaxed against Daisuke’s hold. “You know it’s scene over and you don’t owe me anything, right?” 

“Yep. But hey, it’s not quite midnight, and I… I want to, if you want to. Can I?” 

The apprehension on Ken’s face ever so slowly melted into a smile. Genuine and gentle, not the smirk. “Sure. You can undress me entirely, if you wanted.” 

Daisuke hadn’t considered it, but he gladly undid the buckles on Ken’s cape-coat thing, unzipped his boots, unbuttoned his jeans, until they were both naked on their bedroom floor. 

Ken was, as always, the more vocal of the two. He stifled his sounds with his wrist. 

A few minutes after midnight, both men had settled back in bed, Ken in pajama pants and Daisuke in boxers. Ken could  _ feel  _ the adrenaline still working its way through Daisuke’s muscles. 

Even if Daisuke was the more jittery of them, Ken was relieved to hear about how blissful his boyfriend felt about the whole thing. Ken hadn’t quite settled into bliss. 

Oh sure, he’d had fun. But the entire time, during and now after, part of his brain was paying desperate, careful attention to the effect on his boyfriend. 

And fighting off the uneasiness in his gut at seeing the tiny welts on Daisuke’s shoulders. The redness would fade by morning, judging from how they looked at that moment, but it didn’t mean he didn’t worry. 

They had water. Ken was acting as the big spoon and stroking Daisuke’s hair. He’d asked several questions about how Daisuke was, and from the answers, Daisuke seemed fine. It was silent for a few minutes, and Ken was wrestling with his brain about if it was okay that being called ‘Master’ had gone straight to his groin. 

His thoughts couldn’t go much farther in any direction as Daisuke shifted to face him. He was still grinning like mad. “Babe. That was  _ really  _ great.” A few soft kisses followed that statement, and Ken held him tighter, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“You sure you’re feeling okay? You liked it? Was there anything you didn’t like?” 

“Ken. I feel wonderful. We can pick at every detail in the morning. I wanna know if  _ you  _ had fun or not.” 

What a loaded request. Ken bit his lip. “Part of me did. Part of me hates me. Most of me isn’t sure.” 

Daisuke tightened his hug. “I never wanna make you uncomfortable and you can safeword too. We don’t even have to try again if it’s that bad. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah,” Ken whispered, burying his head against Daisuke’s collar bone. “I… would like to try again. But I don’t like that I’d like to try again. I’m scared.” 

“Why? Like. Of yourself? Or of hurting me? Because I can at least say I am far from hurt right now.” 

“I don’t know. You’re certain you’re good? We can sleep and talk about it tomorrow level of good?” Ken was nothing if not an excellent deflector when his own emotions were put in the spotlight. 

“Mhmm.” Daisuke kissed his forehead. “Love you. Night.” 

“Love you too.” 

_ Really? _ Ken’s brain was never good at shutting up.  _ Enough to not lose control? Enough love to keep from truly hurting him? _

He watched the minutes tick by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls validate me, I'm flailing here. But I do hope you enjoyed it, and boy, do I have Plans or what. Don't worry, it'll escalate plenty ;) well, maybe not the super detailed genitalia function parts. The kinky scene stuff, though. That I got you covered. 
> 
> Not certain what update schedule, if there is one, will look like, but I'm enjoying myself immensely so. Don't worry both these fellas will too. Around the panicky angst. Maybe I'll even properly edit at some point.


	3. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new warnings for this one! It's mostly just the boys' convo the following morning, plus some 02 team antics. Nothing sexy here, but again I promise, there's plenty of that to come, too. First you must suffer my headcanons :) 
> 
> Mostly I ended up writing something resembling a fluffy interlude because I got some awesome news since last chapter: I PASSED!! My first term project of grad school, that is. My 'thesis' is fully approved, which means I'll be continuing work on my first full novel the next approx two years. Sorry to gush, I'm just really excited!

They took their time waking up the following morning, still lounging in bed as the third alarm went off. Daisuke was positively  _ glowing _ . It was almost infectious. Ken shook his head and hid a smile. 

Daisuke was still half-sprawled on top of him. Ken's thoughts churned. “There’s nothing bothering you? Anything I could have done better?” 

Daisuke shifted, detangling his limbs from Ken’s own. He hovered near, a shadow of a smile still on his face. “I promise I’m fine. I’ll tell you when I’m not. Honestly… I kinda wish you’d gone further.” 

Ken sighed, clasping his hands together and squeezing them as he considered what to say. “We did agree to start small. But if you enjoyed it as much as you say you did—” 

“I did!” 

“—then maybe we can escalate a little, just to see how it goes.”

Daisuke’s smile widened before shrinking back down as he looked Ken in the eyes. “I’d love that, but what about you?” 

Ken blinked. “I… What about me?” 

Daisuke huffed, flopping back down beside Ken. “You know what I mean. Do you want to? Did you have fun?” 

Ken shifted to stare at the ceiling, mind cycling through all the feelings of last night. “I had fun but I feel like it was wrong to. And I do want to keep going, but. I already said how I’m scared. I need you to help me on this. Don’t you have any specifics? On what you liked or didn’t?” 

Daisuke’s fingers were playing on Ken’s chest, but he settled his palm against Ken’s heart at the question. “Hmm… I liked the orders. And I kinda liked messing them up, too, since you gave me a chance to correct them and then, uh, praised me more about it. So for future stuff, I’d like more of that? But also—if you wanna work up to it—more being at your mercy and fighting it until something makes me give in?” 

Ken grinned, some uneasiness lifting as he turned to tease Daisuke. “You know, if you wanted to be a good boy, that one I can say whenever. Because you’re a  _ very  _ good boy.” 

“Hey!” Daisuke play-slapped his shoulder. “But… I wouldn’t complain about that or anything.” Ken raised his eyebrows, and both of them dissolved into giggles. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“What about what  _ you  _ liked?” 

Ken blushed, averting his gaze. He knew Daisuke would pester him if he mumbled about it, but it embarrassed him to speak out loud. “When you called me Master.” 

“Oh  _ really _ ? Huh. Guess I’m not the only one with a fun new nickname then,  _ Master _ .” 

Ken returned Daisuke’s earlier slap with a light punch. “Stop that.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“I take it back. You’re not a very good boy.” 

It took a few minutes to get back on track after the laughter, and the gentle shoving followed by gentle kisses, and the dopey smiling at each other. But Ken felt a little less tense, which was always good. 

“Maybe not just kneeling next time? Again, maybe this is for later. I just thought it might be nice to be. In a more vulnerable position?” 

Ken focused on the first part of that instead of the second. “Kneeling can be out. Are your knees sore? Did you lose feeling in your legs?”

“Nah, not really. But it wasn’t the most comfortable and I’d rather be, well, tied spreadeagle to the bed or something.” 

“Sure.” 

“And?”

“And what?”

“Babe. You liked ‘Master,’ but what else? Or what you felt uncomfortable about?” 

Ken’s heart plummeted in his chest. “I liked arranging the scenario. I was mostly concerned about if I’d hurt you or not. And if you’d actually let me know if I did.” 

Daisuke sighed. “I can’t really take your worry away but I’m being honest when I say you didn’t. It’s kinda hard to let you know if you’ve hurt me when you haven’t yet—not to say that you will! I meant, uh.” 

“There’s no point of comparison?” 

“Yeah! That.” 

“Okay. I trust you. It’s just hard to trust myself.” 

Daisuke hugged him tighter, and some part of Ken felt even worse. 

The second Saturday of every month, the younger Chosen spent time as a team. Everyone was always some varying level of in-touch with everyone else, but it was nice to catch up whenever their lives drifted farther apart. See what Miyako was doing at work. Hear if Takeru had found an agent yet. Quiz Iori on his studies before an exam. Whatever. 

The six of them met at a bubble tea place below Miyako’s apartment building. After all these years it was a ritual, and the owner knew their order. He still teased them about getting two per person, even as he rang up a dozen teas before they’d reached the counter. 

They settled down at the counter to wait, and Miyako waggled her eyebrows. “Sooo…?” 

“So  _ what _ , Miyako?” 

“Wow, Daisuke, I  _ wonder _ . Should I ask Ken-kun?” 

Ken choked on his boba. 

“Am I missing something here?” Iori asked mildly. Takeru and Hikari shared a look. Ken kept sputtering as Daisuke tried to clamp his hand over Miyako’s mouth. 

Something about being together as a team brought out the child in all of them. Including their earlier flaws. 

“Well!? Is there a more  _ tactful  _ way to ask if you got freakier than usual in bed?” 

Daisuke groaned, giving up the fight and dropping his head on the counter. Ken was extremely red in the face. 

“Miya-chan,” Hikari scolded. “Not in public. Maybe they don’t want to talk about it at all.” 

“I’d kinda like to know if ‘Kaiser mode’ happened myself, though…” Takeru muttered, earning him an elbow in the gut from his girlfriend. 

Iori sighed. “Clearly I missed something. Care to explain?” 

“I just—I suggested a thing, okay! And apparently I’m never asking any of you for relationship advice again!”

“It wasn’t a deliberate secret, Iori-san,” Ken said quietly. “I didn’t realize everyone here knew except you. Daisuke asked to experiment some. I assumed you wouldn’t want to hear about it.” 

“Experiment. That can mean a lot of things and all of you are tiptoeing. If it’s a sex position I don’t want to hear it, but I heard the word ‘Kaiser’ and I’d like to know if I should be concerned.” 

“ _ No _ !” Daisuke raised his head as Ken flinched. “It’s nothing to worry about, everything is fine, there’s no Kaiser anywhere.” 

Ken nodded, finally able to breathe again. A wicked thought crossed his mind— a little revenge— and so he said, “He’s just shy about how much he likes being called a good boy. Don’t worry.” 

This time Takeru was the one to choke on his tea. Hikari sipped hers in silence, pounding his back harder than needed. Miyako’s laughter echoed through the whole shop. 

For a moment, Daisuke looked horrified, but Ken gave him a horrible little grin, and eventually he returned it. 

“I see,” Iori said, rotating his straw. “Kink stuff isn’t inherently sexual, you know. I don’t mind hearing it if everyone else is.” 

“Wait, what do you know about kink!?”

“Nobody else is ever hearing anything about our private lives ever again!” 

Miyako and Daisuke had shouted at the same time, just as the shop owner returned with a tray of their extra bubble teas. 

Hikari made Miyako and Daisuke pay for Iori and Ken’s orders, respectively. In return for mortifying the two shyest of their group with their antics. Daisuke did so gladly. Miyako protested, but a well-placed pout and Hikari got her way. 

They were in the elevator on the way up to Miyako’s place where their Digimon partners waited. Everyone agreed, for the sake of Wormmon if none of the others, that this wouldn’t be spoken of with Digimon present. 

As Miyako unlocked her door and the frontrunners were mobbed by small monsters on the hunt for sugar, Iori tugged at Ken’s sleeve, holding him back. 

“I  _ am  _ sorry how you found out about that. It wasn’t really anybody’s business, but…” 

“Ken-san, it’s fine. I appreciate why it was kept from me. But I have two things I wanted to say. First, my roommate is into non-sexual BDSM stuff, so I’ve heard about it plenty. You can talk to me.” 

“Uh, thank you, Iori-san.” 

“Here’s the second part. Are you okay?” Ken’s breath hitched, so Iori continued: “Not about you being evil, just your mental health. I can’t imagine you were the one to refer to dominating as ‘Kaiser mode.’” 

“Yeah… We’ll see? I mean. I don’t know yet. But would you mind if I came to you if something related to—that—came up?” 

Iori smiled. “Of course you can do that. You’ve helped me so often with understanding my coursework. Please allow me to help you in return.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate that a lot.” 

Even after all this time, Ken’s relationship with Iori felt the most stiff and formal. That’s just how they were. All that aside, sometimes occasions came to remind him that Iori did consider him a friend. Ken felt a burden ease off his chest as he followed the younger man into Miyako’s apartment, where chaos already reigned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA bet none of you expected that. Again: suffer my headcanons. Here's one I didn't sink into: what's everyone's fave bubble tea flavor?? I'm personally always a fan of taro!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for sticking with this despite any typos/almost all dialogue/etc. I've mostly just been tossing these up without proper revision or having a beta. I'm being super meticulous on my schoolwork, so I've kinda been cutting loose, but I'll try to be better about that! I'm just impatient and wanna share my fun :) 
> 
> Since I didn't give you any kinks this chapter, here's a tiny hint of what's to come... Not next chapter, but soon all the same. [Image is just a screenshot of my private horny twitter, where my new pinned tweet says "Sparrow's DaiKen headcanons say switch rights" I think I'm funny]  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/400068256192266240/644051738172850206/lmao.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is likely to go up to E in a chapter or two. I've never written smut and any sex stuff is gonna be minimal/undetailed, but it's gonna be fairly erotic all the same. 
> 
> I'm using Japanese names and fucking around with everyone's honorifics usage as I please. I'm adding tags as stuff happens, including characters who appear in-work. 
> 
> Yes, Hikari and Miyako dated in the past. Yes, Hikari and Takeru are currently together, and are on and off sometimes but definitely on as of now. Yes, I made Iori sex-repulsed and ace, leave me alone. Yes, I did reference puppy-kicking on purpose, because I'm horrible. 
> 
> And yes, both boys are gonna have a good time, but maybe Ken's gonna dom drop hardcore first :)


End file.
